As Of Yet Untitled
by Black-Cat-Goddess
Summary: A new character is introduced to the Hogworts School and this character comes between many people as well as causes many problems for those who come to know the character


I own nothing, only the characters of Jade Windamere and any other characters that don't sound familiar. Would be rich if I did own the rights to HP....but oh well that's life (  
  
This part of the story is rate G but as for future parts I'm not sure what they'll be rated. I thought ahead that far.  
  
I would really appreciate some reviews ( other wise I won't be adding any more chapters. This is my second HP fic, was written quite some time ago...just after the fifth book came out. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
By the way the sentences outlined with 'this' are the characters inner thoughts and not said out loud. Anyway must let you get to it!!!  
  
Don't forget to read and review - I won't post the second chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
~Melodie~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter muttered something as he stepped into his flat and sighed. God it was good to be home in his own apartment where he could just relax for a while. It was like he could never stay in this place for less than an hour without having somebody call him away on some urgent mission. Being an Auror wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure it gave him a chance to fight for the people he cared about but it also left him with something lacking in his life and he knew what that thing was....a family that he wanted so badly. Sure he had the Weasleys but he wanted a family of his own; one that he could truly be at peace with and look forward to coming home to. But all he came home to was an empty apartment aside from Dobby who had insisted on working for Harry when he graduated from Hogworts. Harry had protested but knew that when Dobby had something in mind it was hard to stop him from going ahead with the plan. Truthfully Harry was glad for Dobby's company because it felt like he'd been cut off from civilization for so long now that it was hard to even remember when the last time was he'd been out for dinner. He kept in touch with Ron & Hermione constantly through owls, but right now they were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They'd gotten married a month ago and Harry had thankfully been able to make the wedding. He would've cursed his job more then once if he had missed the big day. It wasn't every day that your two best friends got married and he had his best man duties to attend to. He'd stayed for only two days but it had been two days that he'd needed to regroup.  
  
"Maybe I should just give up and stop thinking about ever having a family or a girl who understands what I'm going through." Harry said in a frustrated tone. He normally wasn't hung up on things like a social life or even a future because truthfully a future for him meant becoming a murder. Voldemort had not risen to power yet and the battle was on going. All through his Hogworts days Harry had been targeted by the evil wizard, who had killed his parents. And as of late, Voldemort had been laying low trying to regroup his forces and keep things low key until the full scale attack. And that's what made Harry wonder. When would that attack happen and would the wizarding and muggle worlds be ready for it?  
  
"Master Harry?" Dobby questioned as he stood in front of Harry.  
  
"I've told you a million times call me Harry."  
  
"Yes....um Harry...." Dobby said flustered by using his master's first name. "Dobby was wondering if Ma...Harry would like dinner?"  
  
"Um no....I think I'm going to get some takeout from the café down the street. Would you like anything Dobby?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Dobby....Dobby would um...." Dobby said at a loss for words. It was unusual for a wizard to treat their house elf so good. But in Harry's opinion Dobby wasn't his house elf, Dobby was his friend. "Cream Puffs...."  
  
"Cream Puffs it is." Harry chuckled as Dobby played with the freshly washed shirt he wore. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. If anybody comes by tell them to wait."  
  
"Yes....Harry." Dobby said and watched his Master walk out the door. "Oh Master if you only knew what awaited you in the next apartment....."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashlinn McNamera groaned as she turned around and found herself lost yet again. A month in London and she still hadn't found her way to and from work properly.  
  
"At least I'm doing some sight seeing..." she said flatly as she looked around the cobblestone sidewalk, assessing her surroundings when her gaze rested on a familiar looking pub. "Ah....now I know where I'm at!" Triumphantly she walked towards The Leaky Caldron and stepped inside. The interior was dank and dark but it would get her where she wanted to go - and that was home. After the day at work she'd had, nothing but a nice hot bath was on her mind.  
  
"Ashlinn, you look like hell. Hard day at work?" Amos, the bartender questioned.  
  
"You could say that. I love working in the muggle relations but sometimes people can be so damn irritating." she said with a sigh. "I'll see you Monday Amos....have a good weekend."  
  
"You too Ashlinn." Amos said as she disappeared into the room housing the portal to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Still don't see what the girl just doesn't apparate..." he muttered under his breath but knew the reason. She was very caution about what she was and people finding out. She'd worked hard to be known as a muggle, nothing else. Because that's what everybody thought her to be. One of the few muggles who had been permitted to work in the Ministry of Magic by Order of Albus Dumbledore. Truthfully, only a few people knew that Jacey was in fact a half blood witch who'd been raised as a muggle her entire life because her mother had been killed in the first rising of Voldemort. She felt that it was best that nobody really knew what she was....because it would only endanger, especially considering who her father had been. She wanted nothing to do with her father's legacy and her existence had never been known to the man. Her father had killed Isabella during a long battle and to this day she cursed her father's legacy for taking her mother from her. Sometimes when she asked what had happened Dumbledore would clam up and give an excuse, always giving her the same lame old story. Whenever he talked about it he would have a certain glint in his eyes. A certain glint that said 'I'm not telling you the entire truth'. And Ashlinn didn't like it. She wanted to know what he was keeping from her. But to this day had never gotten a straight answer.  
  
Ashlinn walked through Diagon Alley and smiled as she looked around at the little children who were no doubt picking up supplies for their school year at Hogworts. Bitterness overtook her as she looked at the excited children. She'd never had that, never been given the chance to learn magic with other children. She'd always been stuck learning how to do the magic on her own with private tutors. It had been for her own protect, yet she still resented the fact she'd never been able to experience it.  
  
"No use dwelling on the past." she muttered and headed for the tiny café on the corner, a ways away from her apartment building. The sense of being watched overtook her as she turned around to find nobody there. "Weird...."  
  
Suddenly a flower appeared in front of her. "For you."  
  
"Neville!" Ashlinn exclaimed as she turned to the plump man she'd come to know well since she'd arrived in London. "Scaring a person isn't exactly a way to make friends."  
  
"Sure...." Neville smiled. "You like it? I've been breeding new types. Trying to come up with some new species that could possible be used in new potions."  
  
"It's beautiful. But I prefer plain lilies myself." she smiled. "So how's Luna? I saw her article on the return of the heroes....I honestly still don't know who she's talking about. It's like she's trying to keep it a secret."  
  
"Well actually it is. They're throwing a ball in their honor tonight. Don't tell me you didn't get an invitation?"  
  
"Ah, well I haven't actually went through all my mail since Monday. I've been so swamped with work." she admitted.  
  
"For the love of god you'd sometimes swear that your work is the only thing in your life." Neville laughed.  
  
"Well...." she said looking down sheepishly. "Since I moved here a month ago I haven't actually been outside the apartment only to get food. I've been too busy."  
  
"Well I think you should go home and find a nice dress to wear to this ball. The Ministry is trying it muggle style. Black tie or something like that."  
  
"This is a fancy shindig?" she said arching an eyebrow. "Guess I'll pass on it then. I'm definitely not in the mood for something like that."  
  
"No way! Unless you want Luna & I to come and drag you there....you'll come!" Neville laughed.  
  
"Funny!" she said laughing in spite of herself.  
  
"Harry?" Neville said as he stopped and turned towards the tall man standing a few feet away from them.  
  
The man whirled around and a smile appeared across his handsome face as Neville closed the distance between them and hugged him.  
  
"Long time no see Harry."  
  
"Yeah, work keeps me busy." Harry replied. "It's good to see you Neville. I was disappointed you couldn't make it to Ron & Hermione's wedding. But they told me you were off in Australia working on some grant? I'm impressed."  
  
"Yeah. I ended up coming home earlier than expected though cause we finished our research early." Neville smiled. "Oh god I'm sorry. Harry, I'd like you to meet Ashlinn McNamera. Ashlinn this is Harry Potter, an old Hogworts friend of mine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Ashlinn said offering her hand.  
  
"Likewise Mrs. McNamera." Harry said shaking her hand gently.  
  
"It's Ms and you can call me Ashlinn." she smiled. "So....Harry Potter - hum, never thought I'd meet you."  
  
"That's what a lot of people tell me." Harry smiled noticing that Ashlinn held a ministry briefcase. "You work at the ministry?"  
  
"Yes. Actually I just started two weeks ago, I moved here from the US." she replied.  
  
"She's famous in her own right actually Harry. She's one of the few muggles that the Ministry Of Magic has ever employed." Neville interjected.  
  
"Muggle?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. I've known about the wizarding world since I was little but I don't have an ounce of magical ability in me." Ashlinn smiled, the lie sliding off her tongue effortlessly.  
  
"I'm impressed. I'm sure Arthur Weasley has been pestering you nonstop." Harry smiled at the thought of Ron's father.  
  
"Not really.....well he's been very interested and I personally enjoy it. I believe that every wizard should take an interest in the muggle world. We're not that different from you." she said with a tiny grin.  
  
"I agree. But not everybody in this world believes it." Harry muttered as he looked at his watch. "I should go get some dinner. Dobby should be expecting me soon."  
  
"Don't let us keep you." Ashlinn said as Harry said his goodbyes and went into the café. "Dobby?"  
  
"His house elf. Or rather his friend. It's a strange relationship really." Neville explained. "Now come on let's get something to eat then you can go home and get ready for the ball."  
  
"Ah yeah sure..." Ashlinn said as she followed Neville into the café. 'Dobby.....oh no, that's the house elf I've been talking to.....he knows about me.....if he says anything the entire plan will be ruined!'  
  
End Chapter 1 Jade Windamere sighed, looking out the window of her bedroom on the second floor of her parents home. She'd been coped up for days for some unknown reason. Awaiting the arrival of somebody whom apparently was very important to her. At least that's what her parents had told her. She'd been forbidden to even move so much as a house for fear that she would miss this unknown visitor.  
  
Staring at the sky as it turned an orangish red, she cursed the fact she was stuck in home on such a nice night while her friends were probably all heading to the party at Jason Moores' house.  
  
'I wonder if I could sneak out and go for a while. They won't miss me for that long.' She thought with a quick glance towards the window latch and reached forward just as her mother opened the door.  
  
"Jade, Mr. Dumbledore is here to see you now." Anna Windamere said as she stared at her daughter's now annoyed face. "You weren't thinking of sneaking out, were you?" she said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"How would I ever dream of doing that? I mean it's not like I have anything else to do other than wait for this man to arrive." Jade said sarcastically. "So he's here finally. Let's get this over with. I suppose it's something to do with my next year of study for Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes actually that is the exact reason he's here." Anna said not flinching at the school's name.  
  
It had been six years since Jade had started doing 'distance' courses for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It wasn't exactly a normal name for a school. But then again the school was anything but ordinary, for the simple fact that it taught magic to those who attended; to those who were known as witches and wizards. And since birth Jade had been classified one. Anna and her husband, Kevin Windamere, had known from the start that their child could possess the abilities that would classify her as a witch. But it hadn't been until she was just a year old that these suspicions had been founded for she'd done something that nobody knew was possibly - and that hardly anybody knew about until recently when a victim of one of Lord Voldomert's attacks had awaken and enlightened the world. Apparently she had been partially the reason that Lord Voldomert was unable to kill little Harry Potter, a boy who had lost his parents in the battle. He was known as the Boy Who Had Lived, and from that point on had become an instant celebrity because of it. Now because of this revelation along with the fact that Lord Voldomert had given Jade some of his powers volentarily, she was by far a bigger celebrity than even Harry Potter. Nobody could believe that Lord Voldomert would give Jade Windamere, a lowly Muggle, the 'things' that he hated, some of his power. Maybe it had been a sign that he was cracking up and would inevitably do something that would cause his downfall. Until now it hadn't really been known why Lord Voldomort had fallen, but bits and pieces were being said about what had happened during that day, by the recently awaken Ryan McCoy, who had been the one to see the attack on The Potters, as well as how little Jade had somehow controlled and stopped Voldomort from harming Harry. Surprising as it was, the first words that had ever uttered from her lips were "No Voldy". And then like a flash of light the entire house exploded around the Potters and then all was silent as Ryan fell petrified by what had happened. He'd never been able to tell anybody what had happened, but now that he was able he would tell any and everybody. For the fact that he was there made him an celebrity as well.  
  
"Come on Jade, we've got some exciting news for you." Anna said ushering her daughter downstairs to the living room where a very elderly man was standing, wearing a long robe with his silvery beard and hair tucked into his belt.  
  
"Hello." Jade said plainly transfixed on the man's appearnace. It wasn't that she'd never seen somebody wearing a robe or with long silvery hair. She'd been to Diagon Alley plenty of times while visiting relatives in London. Everything about wizardry fasinated her; especially the man standing in front of her. She'd read the History of Hogworts School a while ago and it was known that this man in front of her, Professor Dumbledore, was the headmaster at the current time.  
  
"Hello Jade, a pleasure to meet you finally. Though I must admit we have met before, when you were a mere baby." Professor Dumbledore smiled as he took a seat in one of the living room chairs. "I expect by the look on your face that you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Well I know that you're the head of Hogworts, but why you would be here is beyond me. I haven't over looked a subject or assignment from the previous year?" she said fear knotting in her stomach.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that dear. Just the opposite actually." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm here to get you. As it is your 7th and final year, I believe that is it best you finish your studies within Hogworts, where teachers will be available at all times to help you."  
  
"Wh...What?" she said staring at the man in bewilderment. "You mean go to Hogworts for the entire year?"  
  
"Yes, and then you shall be there for the graduation." Dumbledore said with a broad smile that faded slightly. "I see that you are not very pleased about these turn of events."  
  
"You mean I'd have to leave all my friends? My parents behind? Just so I could go to Hogworts for a year?" Jade said in astonishment. Why hadn't they told her this when she'd entered the school, maybe then she would've said no.  
  
"Well, not for the entire time. You will have vacations off, I assure you." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Jade, I believe it's for the best." Kevin Windamere finally spoke up from where he was seated in the corner.  
  
"What?" Jade said her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I believe that it is best that you be with your own kind right now."  
  
"Own kind? God you make it sound like I'm not even human. I'm a human completely. There is no mistaking that. After all I'm your daughter." she said stubbornly.  
  
"My, you remind me quite a bit of a student back at Hogworts. Hermonine Granger, quite a good student and very stubborn when it comes to most things. I think it would be a safe guess that you two will make tremendous friends." Dumbledore said not even considering the idea she would say no. For he could not accept that answer. It was impartive that she be at Hogworts now. Especially because of the new circumstances that had arisen.  
  
"Yes I know you're my daughter, there's definately no doubt about that really." Kevin said a misty eyed look on his face. 'How wrong you really are.' He thought then shook his head. "Jade, in order to graduate you need to be at Hogworts to do the last remaining courses you need. It's impossible for you to do them here at home like before. Whenever you feel like coming home that is fine. I don't like the idea of letting you go, but it's something that is out of my hands. You must make up your own decision and if you wish to finish your schooling the only choice is to go."  
  
"When would I leave?" she said in a timid voice, much unlike the one she had just used to address her father.  
  
"In three hours. We would appitate out, it is a much quicker process and in order to catch the Hogworts Express and the Sorting Ceremony we must do this. Threes hours should be scifient for you to pack?"  
  
"Yes, but I ask one question. Will I be able to bring most anything? Muggle I mean?" she said considering the thought that she would now have to pack all the things she needed in just one big truck. The one that housed her Hogworts stuff.  
  
"To a degree. Anything in particular you were referring to?" Dombledore said wanting to give this girl the comfort she needed to fit in with those who had been attending the school for the past six years and knew each other.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you know what most of these things are....." she said skeptically. "My laptop. I'm sure I could find some magically way to power it in order to use the internet to keep in touch with my parents, since I know that it would be much more convient than using Owl post. And my discmen as well as cds. A discmen is a mechaine that plays music that is stored on a cd almost like a book, but there are no words written down or pictures to look at, only music...or as dad sometimes says noise."  
  
"I'm afraid those things will not work within the confines of Hogworts for there is to omuch magic there." Dumbledore said as he took his pointed hat off.  
  
"Oh I should've remembered that, it was written in Hogowrts: A History." Jade said rather dejectedly.  
  
"But if you bring your CDs, I assure you that we wizards have a device similar to a cd player, that will work effectively as a substitute." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much." she said with a bright smile and ran towards the stairs, up to her room. She was packing to go to Hogworts - a school full of witches and wizards. She'd never really met anybody her age who was one. This could be interesting to say the least. 


End file.
